


Radiodust Week 1: Cooking with Jazz

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, RadioDust Week, my radiodust fankids are used in tis, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: What's cookin' in the kitchen? It's a JAZZY field to cook upon the Jazz~TadsverybadImsorryqwq
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Kudos: 19





	Radiodust Week 1: Cooking with Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna write ti prompts instead of drawing it ha hah .u.
> 
> also Angelica is my radiodust babbu I'm using on here heh qwq

It was the usual Morning in Hell as the immortal souls are awaken from their grave that they rested on this red lands of Hell called the "Pentagram City"

The field of this dead descended land grows noisier once the clock chimed on 7 as it was work hours for most demons to do what they chose to work on in this land of death

But today surely the Radio News is on hold as there seems to be some shenanigans uphold in the Radio Tower owns by The Radio demon called "Alastor", Hell's number one porn star, Angel Dust, and their little spills of joy that is their little kidlets

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As the Alarm hits 5 AM, Angelica crawled himself out of the comfort of his bed, yawning as he stands up to do some stretching before going to the bathroom to wash his face, awakening his soul to the living, as he changed up to his usual get up and leave his bedroom to go to his parents' bedroom, where somehow once more the door was not locked for him to knock in

In which Angelica walks inside the room of his parents, the lights were off in their room as Angelica blinked slightly before an idea popped in his mind, bringing a toothy smile to his face

As he looks around the room for any suitable spot for him to climb on

His eyes lands on the cupboard that is near the bathroom door, as well near the bed where his parents reside

Angelica chitters with a mischievous smile, as he goes over the cupboard, climbing his way up to the top of the cupboard, eyeing his surrounding in the darkness before his eyes stop over his prey, posting himself to a ready position.

Once he was set on ready, Angelica jumps off the cupboard and onto the bed where once Angel and Alastor was asleep peacefully, now was awaken by their son jumping on the center, awaking up both at the same time as Angelica laughs victoriously

 _Works every time_ Angelica grins up to both of his parents as Angel and Alastor looks down at him and sigh in relief, smiling back at their son, as Angel scooped him over his lap and rand his hand through Angelica's hair, combing them as Angelica smiled happily at his Dad's touch on his head

"Sooo, you promised to tell me how to cook today... Are we doing it? Are we doing it?" Angelica asked, sounding excited as a buzz of a Bee

Angel chuckled at his son's excitement and looked over to Alastor who looks back at his son, still smiling but more genuine than the usual facade he used to work once at the Hotel back then

Alastor nods at his son's question "Yes, my dear. We are indeed doing what we promised to teach you" he said softly, which only brings more excitement to his son's face

"Yay!" Angelica cheered as his tail is now wagging vigorously with excitement

Alastor and Angel chuckled with a smile, before Angel asked his son to wait for them in the kitchen for them to get ready

Angelica nods and does what he was asked by his Dad and ran out of the room to go downstairs to the kitchen, stumbling forward a little as it caught his parents attention slightly

"Angelica, Hun are you alright?" Angel called out

"I'm fine!" Angelica replied back once he gets back up on his feet and trots his way to the kitchen happily to wait for his parents to get down and teach him how to cook for today's breakfast

Once Angelica left the room, Alastor speaks up

"I supposed we shouldn't keep our son waiting downstairs for too long, Cher"

Angel giggled slightly and replies with "Well, we could stay a little longer, he can wait"

Alastor rolls his eyes playfully at his partner

"Oh, Mon Ange, he's our son. We could stay a little longer here once we taught him what we promised" he reasoned as Angel sigh in defeat and smiles back at Alastor

"Fair enough, babe" he said as Alastor stand up from the bed, lending a hand for Angel to hold as Angel greatly accept it before being pulled out of bed, and closer to Al as they did a little dance and a twirl for a moment before letting go as Angel went to the bathroom to bathe himself while Al went out to the other bathroom before a minute later the two are already suit up and ready for the day

Angelica hums softly as he waited in the kitchen, a small pastel blue apron was put on him as he had turned the radio on to his father's favorite tunes to fill the room while he waits calmly, tapping his boots as he waited

Alastor and Angel went downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by their son dancing and using the spoons as drumsticks to play upon, making some rhythms to go with the song he is listening to

Angel snickered quietly with his hand on his mouth, while Alastor hummed softly as he enters the room with Angel following behind

As both of their hand reaches their son's shoulders, spooking the little fawn to his boots as he smiles back when he notices that it was only his parents and not someone he wasn't familiar with

"Are you ready to cook My favorite meal of the whole time?" Alastor asked

"Yes!" Angelica cheered, excitement filled his eyes

"Wait, Al don't tell me we are--"

"Wonderful! We are cooking my Mother's recipe of the best Jambalaya she ever made!" Alastor announces as Angelica cheered happily, and Angel shakes his head with a smile and goes over the cupboards to set up the utensils while Alastor points on the ingredients they will need to cook a Jambalaya for breakfast

Angelica followed along happily as he got to spend time with his parents cooking up one of the favorite meals in the early morning before work hours approaches and Angelica would be left on the tower for a day since he has no school for today while his parents waltz their way out to work, either in the Hotel or anywhere they still worked at in the Day...

Bonus:

"Your Dads let you make Jambalaya for breakfast, huh?"

"Mmhhmm! And it was amazing! Soo delicious too!"

"Heh, cool. But you know what's cooler?"

"What?"

"Fish 'n Chips for breakfast!"

Angelica gasped as his ears and tail perked up in excitement as his eyes filled with curiosity

"Really?"

Cherri Bomb nods with a huge grin on her face

"Mmmhhmm. You know... I can always sneak you out to my house and we'll teach ya to cook the best Fish 'n Chips!"

Angelica grins as he nods his head vigorously at that request. Angel chuckled while taking another sip of the soda he bought for himself, Cherri, and his son

"You know, Toots. Maybe next time I'll let you sneak him out to your house for that" Angel said, looking over to Cherri

"Really, Angie? But what about your cryptid husband? Should he know?" Cherri asked, looking as she doesn't care much but concern for what will Alastor reacts if she sneaks his son away just to teach him a few new cooking recipes

"No worries, babe. I'll tell him that he's with you next time, in the safety of your hands" Angel replied with a cheeky smile as it brought more relief on Cherri's shoulders

As she nudged his shoulders playfully with a smile as the two best friends laugh happily while Angelica was more distracted on enjoying the soda he was given to drink on, while walking alongside with Cherri and his Dad, Angel. Being close to his Dad for safety reasons

Once Angel, Angelica, and Cherri reached the Radio Tower. Cherri and Angel part ways as Cherri went back to getting that territory back from Sir Pentious while Angel guides his son back to the Tower and decided to taught him to make a spaghetti for Tonight's dinner for the rest of them...


End file.
